The Feral Scream
by scifinerd101
Summary: Jake finds a terrifying secret about his dragon form, and if he doesn’t control it, it will destroy all that he loves.
1. Prologue

The Feral Scream

AN: This is my first try at (and in this genre is particular) so I am accepting flames that are EDUCATIONAL ONLY! Please don't flame me unless you want to help. Now, I borrowed the name Feral Scream from Transformers: Beast Wars. It was an episode name. This is also slightly AU.

Disclaimer: ADJL doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Disney. And the name "Feral scream" belongs to Hasbro.

SUMMARY: Jake finds a terrifying secret about his dragon form, and if he doesn't control it, it will destroy all that he loves.

* * *

It was late- midnight to be exact; New York was like it always was, noisy, bright and crime-ridden. But this time, something worse than possibly even the Dark Dragon was beginning to awaken- and it was hungry for blood. It was a hunter of hunters, so to speak,

It was a dragon, it was supposed to be noble, righteous, defender of all things good and magical, but tonight, it was evil, angry and hungry.

Now this wasn't uncommon- dragons had gone bad before. But this topped even that, and as it flew around downtown, looking for even the slightest sight of the Huntsclan, its anger grew. And soon, it found its prey. A few stupid members of this incedious cult had been trying to trap another unicorn in central park. But little did they know that something horrifying was watching, and waiting to tear them to bits and pieces.

One of the members was trying to put a net over the cornered creature, to no avail. In irritation, he yelled, "stand _still_, you stupid horse!"

"Let me try something," said the other, as he climbed a tree to pounce on the creature.

But as he jumped he was caught by something, and he was dragged away screaming. As the other Huntsclan member could watch in horror, he was so terrified that the unicorn broke into a gallop and escaped.

The other Huntsclan member began to ask if the other was okay—but then he heard a sickening crunch from the shadows of a neighboring tree. He was about to make a run for it when he saw a creature step out into to the illumination of a streetlight. This creature, as he could only guess that it was, was on all fours, covered in blood. It had a gold and red color to it, along with what looked like a mace at the end of its tail-- and it's eyes, they were what terrified the man the most. They were full of malice, of hate, and the worst of all… hunger. And somehow, the creature reminded him sharply of something—or someone.

The last thing the man saw alive was the creature pouncing. He felt a sharp pain in his torso, and saw a red blur tearing him apart. Then, he saw nothing, and waited for his first glimpse of the warrior's heaven he was told about that he would go to if he died in battle.

* * *

In the distance, Jake's grandfather woke with a start after hearing a bloodcurdling roar, and could only watch as it started to rain, and he began to hope and pray that the curse of his family's blood was not manifesting. 


	2. chapter I

The Feral Scream

CH I

AN: This takes place before The Hunt and just before The Ski Trip, just so you know.

Disclaimer: ADJL doesn't belong to me.

* * *

It was early the next day; the storm had broken after a few hours. But Lou Shi believed this was a calm before an even bigger-- and bloodier-- storm. He had to tell Jake today. If he didn't, Jake would probably find out on his own, and that would prove to bode ill indeed.

He must tell Jake of the curse of his family, of the horrors that coming days would bring, the danger Jack faced, and the dangers of those around him.

"Yo, G, what up?" Jake said, as he entered the electronic store. He was grinning from ear to ear, probably because of the Ski Trip tomorrow.

"Jake, come inside, we must talk," his grandpa said, a fearful hint in his voice.

"Sure, what's goin' down?" Jake asked.

"Have I ever told you of the legendary 'feral' dragons, Jake?" Grandpa said.

"Umm, no, what are they?" Jake asked, confused, and sitting down at the table—where tea was prepared.

"There are a certain few dragons in this world who have a 'tendency' of going incredibly mad and becoming incredibly dangerous," explained Grandpa, "in legends, they were compared to be as dangerous as the dark dragon himself."

"Now you are probably wondering why I am telling you this…One of these 'feral dragons' was your great-grandfather," he said, looking away.

"Now this 'feral' gene as I call it skipped my generation and, obviously, you're mother's," he said "but this is not like the dragon gene, it can survive going through many skipped generations, and, to be blunt, I believe you have this gene" he finished.

"But if I had this gene, grandpa, wouldn't it had already surfaced?" Jake questioned

"But I believe it already has," said his grandfather. "Last night, there was a murder of two Huntsclan members. Evidently, they were killed by a dragon," he finished, sipping his tea.

Jake's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh, no…" he whispered, glancing down at his hands.

"Now, Jake," he continued, "this cannot be controlled consciously. It is controlled by emotions. From now on, you must be much more level headed. You are now ten times more dangerous that you were before."

But Jake wasn't listening—he was studying his hands intently instead.

Needless to say, he wasn't quite paying attention.

"JAKE! LISTEN TO ME!"

Jake glanced up and Grandpa saw that the whole dead Huntsclan thing was going to be an issue. "No one blames you, Jake, but right now I need you to go into dragon form, I must inspect your body. It might have changed," he said.

"A-all right G. DRAGON UP!" said Jake, flames surrounding his body.

And after he had finished, he was completely transformed. Where his red scales were was now mixtures of gold and red, and he had a lump on the end of his tail, and saw a large spiked lump, 'a weapon!' he thought. But as he turned his head back, he saw something ELSE was next to it. And then he realized it.

" I HAVE TWO HEADS!"

"…HOLLA!"

'_Oh, no,'_ thought Grandpa, taking his head in his hands, _'this is going to be a LONG day, I can tell.'_

* * *

'_This bodes very badly indeed'_ thought the Huntsman; he had just been informed that two of his men had just killed on a mission. The facts were still coming in, but according to their wounds, some flying creature had killed them. He had called a council of his highest-ranking officers to figure out how to deal with this threat.

" I think we should put all of our resources to work figuring out what happened to them," said one.

"I disagree, this is a time where our men need support. Many are confused and waiting for a fight, they may disrupt our plans," remarked another.

"In any matter, we must continue our search for the American Dragon. No doubt, this is messing up the magical world as well," said the Huntsman. "You are both dismissed."

"Yes sir," they both answered, rocketing off salutes as they left the room.

He flicked the button on the intercom to Rose's room. "Huntsgirl, have you been informed?" He asked

"Yes master," she answered.

"Don't worry, this will not interrupt our plans, and you can still go to the trip tomorrow."

"Thank you master," she said. If she had been talking to someone else, they wouldn't have noticed the emotion in her voice, but the Huntmaster could, and it reeked with relief.

He inwardly sighed; she had been begging to do this for weeks now.

* * *

After she turned off the intercom, she was bouncing around the room; she could finally get away from all this and be with _him_. Jake Long. The one guy she could say that she actually liked, and was glad he almost definitely returned the emotion. He had even asked her out just before they would go on the trip!

She glanced one more time at her suitcase, she filled it with everything she would need, and stuffed her ninja outfit and her energy staff into the bottom. She zipped up the suitcase, turned off the light, gave her picture of her and Jake a quick kiss, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

The Feral Scream

Ch II

The Ski Trip

AN: Ok, so I'm going to skip the first part of the ski trip and skip right to when they get to the resort. I'm also going to ski several parts to cut down on size. That should solve any placement problems you might have.

AN2: I'm also going to take a whole different take on the episode itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own ADJL.

* * *

The day had finally arrived, he was finally going on the ski trip, and nothing was going to stop Jake from telling Rose his feelings this weekend. He was totally exhausted though-- Grandpa's new training programs for his new body were really taxing on the nerves, especially when most people had to find a way to talk with just one mouth, but he has _two_.

His Grandpa was right; he needed to be levelheaded now. Even the slightest things were getting on his nerves-- whether it was Hailey, his Mom or his Dad, he felt like he would explode any second now. 'W_hen I get a second, I'm going to take this out on something, or I might blow it with Rose,' _thought Jake.

He had managed to tell Trixie and Spud slowly, so they wouldn't totally break down on him. If he might tear someone apart, he would need the two of them to know. But all his anger had totally dissipated when he looked at Rose; it was replaced by a great attraction. '_Breathe deeply, Jake. She'll be there,' _he mentally scolded himself.

He didn't really pay attention to the Professor when he started saying something about key-cards. But he was soon tipped over and stepped on, so Jake just took one of the cards and took off.

* * *

Later, after he had managed to find Trixie and Spud, he was still determined to tell Rose his secret. When he saw her, he waved. He was glad when she waved back—and then she started to walk over, which is when a bit of nervousness kicked in.

"Um, Jake," said Trixie, "are you sure about this whole 'dragon secret' thing?"

Spud piped up, "yeah, man, maybe you should wait until you know her a little more?"

"You guys know what I said earlier, I waited too long to tell you, and I need to get this out in the open with her," said Jake.

* * *

Rose started walking over to Jake, but was quickly intercepted by Brad. Sometimes she really felt like giving that guy a good, swift open-handed punch to the face. _'Doesn't he ever catch a hint?' _she thought.

But Rose forced herself to calm down. If she was going to enjoy this weekend, she would need to keep the kung fu to a minimum. He walked her over to the lifts, where she quickly found a way to ditch him after they had stopped. Behind her, she could still hear him calling to her as she ran through the forest.

The real reason she came up here was to find an abominable snowman, and skin it for its pelt. Everything was going well until she heard a familiar voice behind her

"I'm not sure about this, but I think Abominable there may be an endangered species," said the voice.

When she turned around, she didn't quite see what she had expected.

* * *

Jake had finally gotten his chance to blow off some steam when he heard a roar in the mountains. He rushed off into the tree line and called upon the eye of the dragon. There he saw an Abominable Snowman tied upside-down. He growled in satisfaction when he saw the Huntsgirl standing there next to it-- holding her huntspear triumphantly.

"Dragon Up!" Jake called and felt the familiar force of flame surround his body. When he was fully transformed to his now-familiar two-headed form, he grinned and took off into the air.

* * *

AN: Ok, keep those reviews coming and I'll keep pumping out the chapters.

And next chapter: The discovery!


	4. Chapter 3

The Feral Scream

CH III

The Discovery 

AN: Okay, this will basically be the rest of the episode with a few changes; I am more going to focus on the battles tan the in-between. But there will be a few instances in-between. AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: ADJL doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Rose couldn't believe what she saw before her. It was a picture of what she thought dragons were: fearsome and deadly. It was on its hind legs, and had its arms crossed over its chest. The gold and red was also new, but what she was most shocked by were the two heads staring at her. But she quickly regained her composure- it might be different, but she would recognize that voice and self-righteousness anywhere: this was her target, the American Dragon. Nothing, even its new form wouldn't stop her from realizing her destiny. So she did what she was trained to- she struck first.

* * *

She lunged at him, trying to knock him off his feet, but with this new transformation, he was faster, twice as fast as the last time they met. So he ducked and smacked her with the end of his tail, throwing her into a tree. But she quickly got back on her feet and the two started walking in a circle.

"Well, Dragon, I can see you've gotten some changes," she said to him

"Yeah, and I am finally getting my chance to try them out," he said, smirking and cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe they will actually make you a more appropriate match now," she countered, and vaulted over him.

As he turned to face her, she swung with her staff, hitting him square in the face.

He growled softly as he got back on his feet and made a swipe to her head. She ducked and tried to swing his feet out from under him, but he jumped over her and grasped the staff in his tail. As she got back into her stance, she saw him turn around and break the staff in two. He threw the pieces aside.

"No more of your useless toys now," he said.

She answered, irritated, "I don't need a huntstaff to slay you, Dragon!" Then she lunged at him once more.

She threw a quick one-two punch to his torso, and attempted to knock the wind out of him, but he quickly blocked. He grabbed her by the wrist and held her in the air.

His smirk widened as he asked, "don't you know to avoid fighting an enemy who is stronger?"

In annoyance, she answered, "don't try and stop me Dragon, I am with the huntsclan and always will be!" She kicked him in the stomach and broke out of his grip-- but not before dropping her ski pass on the ground-- and sprinted off.

* * *

When he got back up, he looked around and saw nothing but some tracks leading into the forest. Then he spied something red on the ground. He reverted back to his human form and picked it up. After studying it for a moment, he realized in shock what it was-- one of the passes used by the students at his school!

He just shook his head and put it in his pocket. Maybe it would be his ticket to finding out just who Huntsgirl was. He managed to get back to the resort without arousing suspicion-- mostly from Professor Rotwood-- and took Trixie and Spud aside to talk to them about the encounter (and ensuing fight) with Huntsgirl.

"Jeez, Jake, this is a lot to take in," said Trixie, massaging her temples.

"Tell me about it," said Jake, sipping some calming tea his grandpa had given him before leaving. "Now all I have to do is hunt her down-- and figure out who she is!"

* * *

It was later when he finally got up the courage to find Rose and talk to her about his secret. As his luck had it, though, but just as he got a chance, she went outside-- followed closely by Brad. Jake followed them out there, expecting to see Rose and Brad talking. But she was gone, and Brad was calling her with those stupid petnames he had made up.

But Jake knew how to find her, and called on his eye of the dragon once again to locate her. But just as he thought he saw her image in the distance, the snow blurred his eyes.

And when he reopened them, all he saw Huntsgirl. Again.

"DRAGON UP!" he called, and once again his new form replaced his human body. He took off and managed to get in the tree line behind her without her noticing. She was sitting on a rock, sharpening a nasty looking knife, no doubt to either skin him or another magical creature she would lure in.

He quickly grabbed her and threw her to the ground, waving a finger at her.

"Now what did I tell you about hunting innocent creatures?"

"Funny-- I don't see anything innocent around here," she answered, and jumped at him.

He ducked and rolled to his feet, where-- although he had no idea-- a trap was waiting for him.

She was just standing there, a few feet away from him-- leaning against a tree, looking at him--- and then out of nowhere, she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed.

"This," she said and cut a rope near her feet. Said rope then released a cage above him--and knocked him to the ground, with him trapped inside. He silently cursed his stupidity. When he saw Huntsgirl beaming with pride, he got even angrier. But as Huntsgirl bathed in pride that her trap had actually worked, the cage was suddenly torn apart inside.

"WHAT!" she screamed, ducking to dodge falling debris. He roared as he got to his feet, and she looked into his eyes, she saw only anger burning there.

And for the first time in a long time, Huntsgirl was afraid.

The creature that had once been the American Dragon lashed out and pinned her to a tree. In surprise, she dropped the knife. She struggled against the dragon, but grew too tired to fight back. All she could do was stare into the cold orbs of red and hope that her death would be quick. As she saw its claw rising into the air, she thought she was finished. She squeezed her eyes closed and awaited death.

It never did. But something surprising did happen--- her right glove was pulled off and the creature cocked its head, as if it was looking at something. Then, its eyes reverted back to the sentient black ones she had looked into before.

"They were right," he said, strangely sad. And then he took off into the air and towards the resort. Normally, she would have tried to chase him down, but she was much too tired. All she could do was limp back to the hotel and hope to get some sleep.

* * *

'_Well, this weekend was really productive,' _thought Jake as he climbed on the bus.

And as the others piled into the bus, he just shut his eyes and tried to sleep, because all night he had had this horrible nightmare of almost killing the Huntsgirl--Rose, as he had finally accepted last night. And he was really afraid that this 'feral' thing that he learned about had done all this, that his nightmare was some kind of vision of what he was doing.

"Is this seat taken?" asked someone. He opened his eyes-- and saw it was Rose. He sighed, '_I_ _need to be careful on how I should say this.' _

"Sorry, it is," was all he could say. If he said any more, he might say something wrong, he might sound hurt to her, and that was exactly what he didn't want.

"Oh, alright, we can talk later" was what she said before she walked toward the end of the bus, looking for a spot. And that was all he could remember before dozing off.

* * *

AN: All right, from this chapter on, I'm going to skip up to just a few days before the Grand Equinox Hunt. Just so you know. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Feral Scream

CH IV

AN: Ok, I'm going to take a different direction from this point on. But that's really it, AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own ADJL.

* * *

Life had returned to normal after Jake got back home: Grandpa was still using his confusing proverbs, Fu continued betting on every one of Jake's battles. But after he had seen Rose's other persona, he lost something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he knew it had something to do with his losing it in battle. Grandpa understood, however: at least that's what Jake thought. 

Jake barely talked to Rose anymore. Every time he saw her, he felt angry: not at her, but at himself. So, he decided to try and get Fu to help him.

* * *

"HEY! FU! You there!" yelled Jake as he entered the shop, leaving his bag at the door. 

"Yeah, kid I'm back here," replied the dog.

"Fu, I need to ask you somethin'," said Jake, "can you whip up a potion that can help me control my powers?"

"Are you crazy kid?" asked Fu, incredulous, as he turned away from the desk to face Jake. "Those kind of Potions are contraband! I'll get in trouble!" He answered.

"Aw, man, come on Fu, we can keep it between the two of us!" Jake pleaded.

"No way, those potions are notoriously hard to control, and not to mention dangerous!" Fu dog informed him.

"But I need to find a way to control it!" Jake answered.

"Even if I wanted to help you with those potions, the key ingredient is almost impossible to get!" Fu said.

"How 'bout this; if I get the ingredients, you make the potion." Jake offered.

"Fine, but I doubt even you could get them," said Fu, handing over a list of ingredients to Jake, who was rushing out the door.

* * *

Jake managed to get to Magus Bizarre, hoping that someone had some of those ingredients. Just after he stepped off the train he took a look at his list. He had seen most of the ingredients before: spider's eggs, some green liquid-- he didn't even want to know what it was made of-- called harpie's milk, and something else, something that was in red print and said: '_be careful getting this one'. _It was signed by Fu'_I guess this is that dangerous stuff Fu was talking about' _Jake thought. It was called 'Dragon's fist'. '_Well, something with that specific a name needs to be easy to find.' _Jake thought. 

It turned out to be the hardest. Jake had been looking for almost 3 hours when he almost gave up. On his way out, he saw something with the word 'dragon' on it. He sprinted over to the shop, threw a few dollars on the counter, and asked, lifting the bottle, "How much for this?"

The shop clerk turned around-- it was some guy in a blue cloak, obscuring his eyes. "You can have it, it's useless to me," he replied.

"Alright!" Jake said, sprinting to the train as the man was closing his shop.

The clerk went behind a corner, placed a phone to his ear, and spoke, "target has taken the bait."

"Good," came his reply. The voice on the other end was deep and full of malice. "By the end of the week, I will have a new pupil," was all it said and the receiver hung up.

* * *

When Jake got back to the shop, Fu was gone, but he left some instructions on the back desk. It read: 'Kid, I was called out by some friends, just leave the ingredients on the desk and I'll have it whipped up by morning.' 

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna wait 'till morning for control over myself," Jake said to no one in particular, and walked into the back.

He had seen Fu make tons of potions before. He sat himself at the desk and pulled out some textbooks. He opened one with a black covering and skimmed past a few pages.

When he found a page with most of the ingredients he had with him, he pulled out a beaker. He threw in all the ingredients and mashed them into a pulp, then when he was satisfied that it was near liquid, he took out the beaker with the word 'dragon' on it. He gave the thing a thorough look and was surprised to see the word 'dragon's fist' on the glass container, and poured it in. he swirled the contents around, mustered up all his courage, and swallowed the whole thing.

He felt the effects immediately: he was dizzy, thought he heard voices, and saw colors swirling all around him, and he passed out. He woke up to what he guessed was a few hours later, to see Fu dog and Grandpa hovering over him.

"What happened?" Jake managed to say lifting himself from the floor.

"You made yourself a potion and passed out, you put in too much dragon's fist, and it overwhelmed your senses." Fu stated.

"DRAGON'S FIST!" Grandpa shouted " How did he get that, it can be deadly to dragons!"

"Well, it's too late to worry about how he got it," Fu said "But now we need to figure how to get it out of his system."

"But I thought it was supposed to help me control myself?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, actually, I wrote down the wrong ingredient, Dragon's fist is sort of like a dragon stimulant," Fu shook his head "it will actually make your feral side more powerful."

Jake slapped his head " Aw man, Now what do I do?" he said

"There is nothing we can do, sooner or later, the feral side will take total control of your body," Grandpa said, " but I believe I can find a way to protect yourself."

Jake raised a questioning eyebrow "How?"

"I was going to give this to you later, but now I have no choice," Lao shi said as he went to a trunk near a corner dusted it off, and opened it and pulled something out. "This belonged to your Great-grandfather, Jake" he handed him a small box that opened at the corners, revealing a necklace shaped like a yin-yang symbol.

Jake lifted it and put it around his neck. "What is it?"

"That necklace should ward off dangerous emotions and might even suppress the animal within." Grandpa said.

"Awesome, how does it work?" Jake said

"When the necklace glows, it is working," Grandpa informed, "It should ward off the dangerous anger that the feral dragon uses to control you. But remember, it has to be touching you for it to work."

"Awesome," Jake said, heading towards the door. "Well, I gotta get home, Mom will want to know where I am."

* * *

The Huntsman knew that his plan was finally coming to fruition; he was finally going to destroy that annoying American Dragon. They might not know who he was, but they had figured out he went to the same school as Rose, she had informed him of their fight on the mountain and it was her guess that they went to school together. And if this was going to work, they needed to lure him out, and there they would destroy him. 

So he laid out the plan to his men, instead of a Grand Equinox Hunt, this year, they would all partake in luring the American Dragon to show himself in front of his peers, then they would be able to destroy him if they failed to destroy him at the school.

'_I might_ _possibly kill two birds with one deadly, glowing stone'_ he thought to himself.

"Master," said a voice outside his office "May I enter?"

"Yes Huntsgirl, you may." He answered. She walked to just a few meters in front of his desk and asked, "When is the operation to begin master?"

"Soon my dear, very very soon" The Huntsman saidrising from his desk and walking to the window "We shall finally bring ruin upon this dragon, if we fail to destroy him, we will finally get the information we have desired; his human identity." He paused and added "You are dismissed Huntsgirl" And she left the huntsman just staring out the window, thinking of his soon-to-be most glorious day of his entire career.

* * *

An: Thank you for those who have reviewed, and those who haven't, please do! 

Make me feel good about writing please!


	6. Chapter 5

The Feral Scream 

CH V

AN: Sorry this one took forever to get out, I had summer school and I wasn't sure where to go next for the story. But anyway, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own ADJL

* * *

The necklace actually turned out to quite useful-- it did help Jake control his more '_ferocious' _side,_ and_ it also looked totally awesome: plus his mom and dad didn't even ask him where he got it! Life went on…he fought the occasional bad guy, saved some magical creatures-- but the presence of the huntsclan was zilch. He hadn't seen any of them for weeks-- which under other circumstances would have Jake jumping for joy-- but now it made him worried.

He noticed Rose got very nervous every now and then. Once he saw her walking down the hall, totally alone, and out of nowhere, she breaks into a full sprint to the girl's room. It was usually whenever she heard a noise; she wouldn't even think twice, she would bolt faster than anyone he had ever seen. 'If she should be scared about something,' thought Jake ' I should be too.' He didn't even bother to ask her, she wouldn't give him a straight answer anyway.

* * *

It was probably weird for anyone who saw her, but Rose needed to see how fast she could get to the bathroom and change into her Huntsgirl outfit. She was practicing, and she didn't want to be slow to her master if he began the mission. All she was told was that it would be between her classes and she needed to be quick. As she pulled her mask back over her head, she glanced at her watch. It was flashing 2:45, and that was probably the soonest she could get dressed. She reset the watch, but just as she was about to change back, her communicator beeped, and the image of the Huntsman appeared.

"The time has come Huntsclan members. Get to your positions and corral everyone you can into the cafeteria."

"Time to go to work," muttered Rose, and took off for the meeting ground. Today, she would find out her enemy's human form, and she would destroy him.

* * *

Jake barely had time to comprehend what was happening, first, some huntsclan punks show up, then they hog-tie the 'Professor' and ordered every one to get up and follow them. Jake decided to hold off beating the snot out of the two and figure out what was going on—well, that and there was also nowhere to transform without anyone seeing. They made their way to the lunchroom—they were allowed to walk around, and most people found their friends and just tried to stay together, these guys were dangerous. Jake was sure they were after him when he saw the Huntsman in the middle just standing there… with a few other members of his whacked out cult. And, of course, Huntsgirl, who stood next to him. They were saying something to one another, and Jake was sure they were debating on what to do next.

"But master," argued Rose, "he could be any of those kids, and I don't think he would willingly show himself off in a crowd!"

"We will force him too, even if we must harm some of these children in the process," answered the huntsman. Silently, Rose prayed that Jake would stay out of sight. If she wanted to tell him all the things she had to say, she wished with all her heart that he wouldn't be picked to be bait for that Dragon.

For the better part of an hour, Jake just sat around. He had managed to find Spud and Trixie, and the trio was trying to figure out what to do next.

"I say you get all Dragon on 'em, Jakie," suggested Trixie in a hushed voice. "They'll find out sooner or later, and they might try to hurt some innocent kids to get you into the open."

"No, if we're lucky, it won't come to that," was all Jake could say.

"Take him!" shouted a voice, but Jake identified it as soon as he heard it. It was the Huntsman, and he was pointing to Brad, who tried to escape, but was soon shackled. Then he was dragged before the huntsman.

"I know that you're out there Dragon, and if you don't want to see him hurt, you will show yourself," proclaimed the Huntsmen but there was no response. "So, you are playing this silently eh? Alright I guess I must draw a harder line!" And with that he raised his staff in the air and powered it up. He was about to strike when a voice stopped him.

"You want me so bad you hurt some innocent kids, jeez, that is so lame," commented Jake as he strode to the center.

Rose was just about to scream at him, but restrained herself.

"If you, child, are the American Dragoon, show me!"

Jake breathed a deep breath; he was about to give the Huntsman what he had wanted the most. Jake knew he couldn't back out now. He looked down, satisfied that his necklace was still around his neck, and just looked up. He didn't even bother with his battle cry.

And when he saw the fear in just about all the huntsclan members' eyes, he smirked.

* * *

This was impossible-- Jake Long, the boy that Rose could actually say that she like turned into her most hated enemy! She felt like breaking down but the sight of him mercilessly tearing many of the other members to shreds turned her surprise to anger, and she rushed him.

* * *

He felt her before actually seeing her. After he had transformed, many of the members rushed him in an attempt to pin him down, to no avail. He swung out with his tail and caught a line of about four of them in the head, no doubt leaving out of the fight. But Huntsgirl threw herself at him and swung with her staff, and although he dodged, when he looked down, the necklace lay at his feet. And suddenly, he felt a horrible rage run through his veins, and as his consciousness was pressed to the back of his own mind he felt himself get tackled by many members of the huntsclan.

* * *

Rose figured that with seven grown men on top of him, the Dragon would finally yield. Imagine her surprise when the pile erupted and blood dripped from many of the men on the floor, blood that was now cornering his mouth, a mouth that twisted into a sickening smile. And his eyes had reminded her of their encounter at the ski trip, where she saw a side of this dragon that she prayed she would never see again; her prayers were not answered.

* * *

He lunged and spread his wings, launching fireballs from both his mouths and was rewarded with direct hits on many members trying to shoot him down. The beast was rewarded with screams and the delicious smell of cooked human flesh. He came down in front the Huntsmen and gave him another sickening smile. But the master showed to fear, just determination. He ran at him and swung high. The dragon got on all fours and swung out the man's legs, but decided not to finish him-- he wanted to play with his food.

As the leader rose to his feet, he asked, "Now this is new Dragon, no witty banter? No insults? I think I like this new you."

His voice that responded drove fear into everyone in the room, it was like a lion's roar, and was like an evil snarl. "Well, old man, I got tired of saying that stuff, you got really boring to be totally honest," he smirked and launched himself at the Huntsman-- and the battle was joined.

* * *

AN: Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

The Feral Scream

Ch VI

AN: Ok here's chapter 6, and thank you for those who reviewed! Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own ADJL

* * *

The fighting was ferocious, although the dragon that was once Jake Long was focusing on the huntsman, his lackeys tried to get in between the two and die at his hands.

He did not disappoint, a smack of a tail here, a slice with his claws there; soon, the only members alive were the ones that had ran and those who stayed out of the way. The Huntsman just kept running, every now and then he would turn around and launch a blast at what was once Jake. '_He's leading me somewhere, I'm sure of it;' _the dragon thought.

As he rounded a corner, he came face to face with about 30 huntsclan members; all whom had huntstaffs glowing and everything, among them was Rose, she was next to the huntsman who cackled.

"For all of your new might dragon, you are still the foolish child we fought," Said the huntsman raising his hand "FIRE!" and the huntsclan members did. The dragon ducked and weaved and most of their shot missed, and as he passed over them they fired, and one lucky shot hit his wing and he fell, when he opened his eyes, the Huntsgirl was standing before him, Staff prepared for the kill.

"I guess this is where we say good-bye Jake." And she swung the staff to strike him in the head.

But it only hit air; he had gotten up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Really, now, you of all people should know that I don't give up that easily." Said the dragon.

"Then why don't you finish it?" questioned Rose.

"You know I'm actually not sure, something is keeping me from just ripping your pretty little head off your shoulders." Remarked the dragon as one of his tongues flared out of his mouth and back in.

"Drop her dragon!" Shouted the Huntsman, who had gotten all of his men together and all were prepared to strike him down.

"You think that scares me old man? Please, I've seen scarier stuff." Another bloodstained smile.

"Well, then, this won't scare you either, FIRE AT WILL!" shouted the huntsman, and they did. The dragon took a few hits in the back, but he managed to round a corner with his prize. He gave her a swift blow to the neck and she dropped, he placed her in one of the rooms and took off to find his other enemy.

But as her flew around the previous corner; there was no sign off the large ranks of huntsclan like there had been just a few moments ago. They had probably split up to find him. He glanced down one hall and saw 5 members moving down the hall, expecting him from the other direction. '_Perfect, stupid huntsclan, they are my favorite kind, well, next to the dead kind that is.' _He thought to himself. He flew at them at his top speed and took down three of the members before they even turned around.

A few moments later, only one of them was left in some type of togetherness. "Where is he?" Asked the Dragon. No answer. "WHERE IS HE!" the dragon screamed

"Back at the cafeteria!" the member answered.

"Good, thank you for your cooperation." And the dragon set him ablaze

When he stood at the door, he thought about how he should do this, surely the Huntsman wasn't alone, but he didn't want to hurt those innocent children, not _yet _anyway.

So he busted down the door, only to see several huntsclan member beaten into a pulp and tied up, those children must have fought back. Speaking of them they were all in the center of the room, and using some over turned tables as cover, so he walked over to them.

"Where is he?" asked the creature. It was trixie who answered.

"I don't know, but the Huntsman took off a few minutes ago, had Huntsgirl with 'im." She informed

"DAMN HIM!" He howled and let fire pour out of his mouth, scorching the ceiling

He went to pick up his necklace, put it back on, and the feral side felt itself being suppressed. And when the dragon turned back to Jake, it passed out.

* * *

When Jake awoke, he was in his room, his necklace repaired around his neck. He couldn't remember anything past yesterday, all he had was bits and pieces, he remembers going dragon in school, and then being tackled, and then everything went dark.

Then his Grandpa entered and took a seat next to him. There was a long pause and then he finally spoke.

"Are you alright Jake?" He said, this was strange, Jake expected him to start yelling at him for showing the huntsclan his secret identity, let alone for showing most of the kids in school.

"Yeah, G, I think so," Answered Jake.

"Good, Good. I have good news, Fu dog managed to get a potion into all the children at school, they don't remember a thing." Jake's Grandfather smiled.

"So that's why you aren't yelling at me?" asked Jake

"Precisely." Jake's grandfather beamed.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jake

"I'm not sure, the huntsclan knows your secret, but the good news is their ranks were decimated yesterday." Informed Grandpa

"By what?" Jake asked but he already knew the answer

"You;" Was all grandpa said as he rose to leave the room "The council will want to see you soon, get your things ready, we leave in 2 days"

* * *

AN: whew! There's another one down, keep them reviews a flowin'! 


End file.
